Mon premier amour
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Comment se passe la rencontre entre Castiel et Lysandre ? Et comment Castiel réagit avec ses sentiments nouveaux qui apparaissent?
1. Chapter 1

_**M**__on premier amour…_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les beaux garçons de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas…Quelle tristesse, n'est-ce pas ? xD

**Couple :** Lysandre x Castiel (ou l'inverse, ce n'est pas encore bien définie dans mon esprit)

**Pseudo dans AS : **Sachiyochan

**Bla-Bla de moi ~ :** Bon voilà j'ai décidée de poster ma fanfiction d'Amour Sucré ici aussi ! xD J'espère que vous prendrez aussi le temps de venir lire mes autres fanfictions et que vous aimerez celle-ci !

* * *

_**P**__rologue_

* * *

J'avançais tranquillement dans ce putain de lycée, j'en avais marre des cours et de ces filles qui me collaient pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Pas que je n'aime pas les femmes mais celle-là ce sont des gamines ! Toujours à râlée, se plaindre pour on sait qu'elle raison et celle qui me déplait le plus est cette folle d'Ambre ! La folle est la sœur du coincé de délégué et je m'souviens pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle me colle depuis qu'on est gosse…J'peux pas la voir en plus ! Elle ressemble à un thon et encore c'est gentil ! Tiens d'ailleurs je la vois, je fais demi-tour pour tomber sur un gars habillé d'un drôle de style…Ouais un style comme…heu…les types là en histoire…Vers le 18/19ème siècle je crois…Je le regardais attentivement, il avait les cheveux blancs avec des pointes noires et des yeux vairons. J'crois que je m'suis perdu dans ses yeux !

« Excuse-moi. Dit-il »

En tant qu'ancien guitariste, j'avais tout de suite remarqué que sa voix avait était travaillée. Il avait une voix qu'avait les chanteurs, aussi bien célèbres qu'amateurs, et j'trouvais qu'elle était pas mal alors bon…

« T'inquiète. Ai-je répondu »

Il m'a fait un sourire, très charmant, et partit en direction des classes alors que moi j'allais dans la cour. Je me suis posé sous l'arbre comme à mon habitude et je suis tombé sur un carnet. Comme j'suis un peu curieux, j'l'ai ouvert et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je suis tombée sur des chansons et pas des trucs nian-nian de filles. C'était des chansons plutôt hot si vous voulez mon avis !

J'ai continué à les lire et j'me suis demandé à qui ça pouvait appartenir…Peut-être à un type de ma connaissance ? Parce que je doute que ce soit une meuf…enfin, c'est vrai que l'écriture est soignée mais ce ne peut pas être une meuf qui a écrit !

Je tourne le carnet et voit marqué en lettre gothiques : « Lysandre ». Lysandre ? Je n'connais pas de Lysandre moi ! Je sais qui peut m'dire qui est ce mystérieux compositeur : le délégué coincé qui n'a aucun humour.

J'me suis donc décidé à me lever et à m'diriger vers la salle des délégués pour demander mes infos à Nathaniel…Le petit chouchou de la dirlo' était en train de remplir des papiers, je me suis donc avancé et il a fini par me remarquer.

« Tu sèches encore ? S'exclama-t-il »

J'lui ai pas répondu pour ça, c'était toujours la même histoire. Il me râlait dessus, je n'l'écoutais pas et ensuite il s'arrêtait. Il me fixa, un air réprobateur sur le visage et attendit que je daigne parler avec ma sublime voix.

« J'ai besoin d'info' ! Dis-je

_ Je ne suis pas là pour te renseigner ! »

C'est qu'le p'tit délégué se rebelle maintenant ? J'ai ris. Un rire narquois bien entendu. Et je lui ai montré l'arrière du carnet.

« Je veux savoir qui est ce Lysandre. »

Il a soupiré, cédant encore une fois. Et oui, sa sœur me courre après donc il ne peut rien y faire…il me donne une photo et là…merde, c'était le type mignon de ce matin ? Attendez. Pause, le « mignon » type ? A quoi est-ce que je pense encore moi ?

J'ai attendu la sonnerie pour chercher ce fameux Lysandre…Pas difficile à trouver au vue de ses habits dans le style victorien. Je me suis avancé vers lui.

« J'ai retrouvé ton carnet… »

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà le prologue en espèrant que ça vous ai plu ! En attendant j'ose demander mais...me laisseriez-vous une petite review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Chino et l'équipe d'Amour sucré.

Couple : Castiel X Lysandre

Pseudo AS : Sachiyochan

* * *

**POV CASTIEL**

Ca fait au moins deux semaines que j'ai rencontré ce type, Lysandre. C'est vrai qu'il a un style particulier mais…il est cool. J'aime bien les textes qu'il a fait, ça me donne même envie de recommencer à jouer de la guitare. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de ce lycée quand cette stupide Ambre c'est encore mise à venir me voir. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette meuf ! Je me suis mis à courir dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves au passage, et je suis arrivé vers les casiers. Mon point de planque parfait puisqu'après tout Ambre ne venait pas jusque-là. J'ai sentie quelque chose sur mon épaule, une main.

« Hey, cas', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était simplement ma sœur, Lylyrose, cheveux rouges comme les miens…D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait tenue à se les teindre de la même couleur mais bon on va pas chercher ! Bref, elle a les yeux dorés, vous inquiétez pas ce sont des lentilles, et porte des vêtements qu'on peut qualifier de correct à mes goûts. Elle me sourit, des fois je me demande ce qu'elle a à la place de son cerveau pour toujours sourire comme ça.

« Je me cache. »

Quoi ? C'est pas assez explicite comme réponse ? Je la regarde, elle vient de s'installer sur une des marches des escaliers et regarde à travers le couloir pour me dire si oui ou non je peux sortir de derrière ces casiers. Shérif, comme elle aime qu'on la surnomme, me fait signe que je peux maintenant l'approcher sans crainte. J'vais donc m'asseoir près d'elle.

« Oh Cas', t'sais quoi ? J'ai vu un mec qui était habillé comme les types à l'époque victorienne ! »

Donc, elle aussi avait rencontré Lysandre ? J'espère que ce n'est pas son type…Attendez pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Après tout, je ne suis pas gay, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas hein ? Arg mais c'est trop compliqué ! Fuck l'adolescence quoi !

« Bien le bonjour Castiel, Lylyrose. »

Et voilà que Lysandrichou se ramène ?! Quoi ?! Ah…Lysandrichou hein ? C'est parce que tout ça m'énerve grave. Quoi ? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Lysandre ? Ouais mais c'est sa faute. Ah…En plus il me regarde avec ses si beaux yeux…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Ma sœur me fixe et fixe Lysandre avant de se mettre à sourire bizarrement. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était bizarre.

« Hihi. »

Elle rigole ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est comique dans cette situation ? Je ne pige plus rien. Shérif me sourit et part tout en saluant Lys.

« C'est ta sœur, non ? Elle est un peu étrange.

_ Oui. »

Je n'ai aucune envie de m'associer à ma sœur…Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle bizarre et que j'n'aime pas ça.

Bref, la cloche a sonné et j'dois rejoindre mon cours de sport avec Lysandre…Le sport…Les vestiaires…Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais voir Lysou nu…Oh ! Je pense vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment ! J'entre donc dans le vestiaire, suivit par Lysandre, et on commence à se changer…Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. De plus il a un immense tatouage tout simplement magnifique.

« Au fait, Castiel… »

Merde ! Je détourne les yeux pour ensuite reposer mon regard sur lui…dans ses yeux. Mais…Il a des yeux tout simplement magnifiques ! Arg, monde cruel !

« Ouais ? Dis-je

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu jouais à la guitare…c'est vrai ? »

Je le regarde…Bien sûr que je sais jouer mais ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas fait…Devrais-je lui dire ? En plus, j'ai jamais joué devant quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur ou mon miroir…

« Ouais..

_ Ça te dis de monté un groupe ? »

Monter un groupe ? Avec Lysandre ? C'est le rêve…Devrais-je refuser ou accepter ? Arg ! Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

* * *

J'avais oubliée de poster le chapitre ici ^^' Mais sur AS, il y est depuis un moment ^^' Désolée

En tout cas je vous remercie de vos reviews


End file.
